


Buyers Remorse

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [42]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Merlin likes to window shop
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Buyers Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 5 minutes...

Merlin was a world class window shopper.

Which meant he didn’t so much shop as browse Amazon, fill up his cart and then never check out.

He did this with relationships too.

He’d see someone that looked like they’d be a good match. They’d share a conversation and maybe a drink and then Merlin would leave without commiting.

Maybe it was fear of buyers remorse? What if this person turned out be a nightmare? What if they didn’t like his mum or his friends, or his passion for sci fi?

Safer to just browse.

One night, he was looking around at the people gathered at the local pub, enjoying that post work beer that they’d been dreaming of all day when he noticed someone looking back at him.

Pretty good looking, if you’re into blonde hair and a square jaw.

Turns out, Arthur had been window shopping too.

They’re both proud to say there was no buyers remorse after their purchase.


End file.
